Basic combat
Once combat starts, the DM adds any monsters and rolls for initiative. That list is then used for turns from top to bottom. While not affected by anything, a player has the option to use an ability/spell, attack with whatever they have on hand, rest to regen HP and mana, grapple, or try to move out of range or run away (if the situation allows it). The most common thing is attacking with whatever you have on hand. To do this, the DM can click the green sword button on the HUD and pick the target. Phys checks use agility for hits and strength for damage. If the attacker rolls 15 or higher they can forfeit the damage to start a grapple, or vice versa if they tried to grapple. A player can also choose to not do damage when they tried to grapple, even if they rolled below 15. Using a spell is similar, you select the player, then T.spell if it's targeted against an enemy or N.spell if it's something like a heal or self cast. Spells will alert you if the player does not have enough mana/energy. If a player chooses to rest, pick the regen button (white plus on green circle). You cannot rest while grappled. Moving out of melee range is decided by the DM based on the situation. It consumes one turn but other players or monsters would need to forfeit a turn to get there. Usually this can only be done in very long corridors or outdoors. If a target is naked and grappled, or a naked opponent is in direct contact with you, you can try to arouse them. This is an arouse check (the pink heart). Breaking a grapple is a strength check (red weights on HUD). Grapples While in a grapple (either on top or bottom) you can only attack your current victim/captor. If you are the victim, a few more rules apply. * You cannot use spells or abilities unless specified. * You cannot rest. * You CAN use potions. Potions are a free action. * You can have your armor attacked and stripped. * You can be affected by arouse attacks if naked. * You can try to arouse your grappler or an enemy that's molesting you. * You can try to break free with a BF check (strength). * You can try to deal damage to the attacker. A grappling top can release their target without sacrificing their turn. Monster Targets Monsters will usually target players by a roll for the nr of players on the board. Some monsters might be very smart though, and then it's up to the DM to decide who the monster attacks. Unless the monster is smart, the DM usually rolls 1d3, and if it lands on 3 the monster will use an ability or spell if possible. Smart monsters can be directly controlled by the DM to make them more of a challenge. A grappling monster will usually not release it's target to go for another, since it's got it's target at an advantage. A grappling monster will also usually try to use a BF check to strip the target and then Arouse Check once the target is stripped. It's more fun that way. Critical hits & Fails A roll of 1 is a critical fail. On a roll of 1 you usually hurt yourself in some stupid way, or you do something hilarious at the DMs discretion. A roll of 20 is a critical hit, usually that means double damage, but it can also occur on non damaging spells or actions. In that case the DM will decide. It usually doubles the effectiveness of the spell. Note: The HUD automatically doubles any dmg value generated on a crit for standard attacks, but not spells. There is no need to do so yourself. Abilities & spells should generally not have their effects doubled. A critical fail for an ability or spell would do nothing but consume mana, whereas a critical hit would make the ability a free action, allowing the caster an extra turn. Game Overs The DM might want to make it clear at the start of the game how game overs are handled. I usually make it so maxing your arousal or losing all your HP makes you pass out. You can be revived by teammates after combat ends. Should the entire party fall, the DM decides what to do. Either a complete game over or just have them wake up somewhere bound and gagged. VictoryCategory:Combat To see how I handle loot drops, please see Loot Drops. Category:Gameplay Category:Combat